Aishiteru
by Ayuuki-chan
Summary: When ever you need me, Tsuna-san, I'll be here okay?" He watched her as a silent tear fell from her eyes.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. I never will.

I felt like writing a sad fic, with a very open ending. If you'd rather not, then don't read it. Reviews are highly loved by Haru and me.

**Aishiteru**

_'Haru, I'm going to tell Kyoko how I feel... I can't keep it in any longer! I... I have to tell her!' Tsuna said as he looked at the darkening sky with the lightest shade of pink on his cheeks._

_Haru gaped at him in shock. Even after all this time, all this time together telling each other secrets they couldn't tell others, he still never thought of her as more than a friend. She turned her head in front of her and silently sat on the park's swings. The place where they confide in each other._

_'I know that she probably doesn't like me the way that I like her, but I need to give it a try!' his eyes brimming with determination._

_Haru smiled sadly, careful not to let him see the disappointment in her eyes. She spoke in a hushed tone, 'I'm glad for you, Tsuna-san. I really am.' He looked at her and smiled gently. She smiled back as best as she could._

_'Just... When ever you need me, Tsuna-san, I'll be here for you okay?' he watched her as a silent tear fell from her eyes. 'Haru...'_

_

* * *

_

Haru watched the petals from the sakura tree fall gracefully down on the green grass. As gust of wind passed her, she closed her eyes and allowed her long, ebony hair to fan out in front her.

It had been a month after Tsuna had said those cutting words, yet Haru chose to be the good friend and silently support him throughout the whole ordeal.

She closed her eyes and breathed in a painful breath.

Kyoko-chan said yes.

Kyoko-chan chose Tsuna.

And all Haru did was try to cover her own wounds as best as she could. To hide her feelings from Tsuna.

Maybe now was the time for her to move on and be happy for once? To enjoy being young and pretty, to embrace the freedom that it gave her if she gave up on Tsuna.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the blue sky.

"What am I thinking..? It's impossible to forget! It's impossible to move on and be happy for him... Freedom? Haru doesn't believe she'll be free from the thick chains that binds her to Tsuna-san!" She shook her head violently.

She walked, and walked, and walked even more. She finally reached Tsuna's house. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Tsuna opened the door and gave her a sweet smile.

"Haru! I'm glad you could make it!"he said as he hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and gave a more silent reply, "Happy 18th Birthday Tsuna-san!"

He pulled away and grinned at her. "Thanks a lot Haru. The gang's almost here now, why don't you go to the living room and relax? Kyoko-chan's waiiting for you."

She paused for a while and tuned to the living room, and surely Kyoko was just there reading a magazine. She turned back to Tsuna and mustered up the right amount of happiness as she could. "Hai~!!"

Haru walked over to Kyoko-chan and hugged her from behind. "Kyoko-chan!"

They toppled over the couch and giggled, "Haru-chan! You're here!"

They were laughing now and talking. Haru gave her lively replies when it was needed and laughed when it was appropriate but she still felt as if she wasn't being honest. She still felt bad for seeing Kyoko with her own improper thoughts.

_'Stupid Haru! Stop thinking about Tsuna! He's Kyoko-chan's b...boyfriend now...' _

The doorbell rang and Tsuna rushed over to greet the incoming guests.

"Hey there everyone! Come in!" He said it with such enthusiasm that it made him look so cute...

There won't ever be a time for her to forget these stupid, unwanted feelings at all, will there?

* * *

Midnight. A time of the day that said, "The day is over, time to start a new one."

Haru looked at her room with a wistful longing in her eyes. Tsuna was going to propose to Kyoko today.

She still found her heart was only kept together a little longer. There were too many memories...

She sunk down on the floor and began crying.

'I can't keep crying anymore! I want to stop, but it gets so hard when I try!' she cried as she bent her knees in front of her and curled her body to hide her tears.

There's just no way she can stay with him. Not anymore.

So she let herself cry all night until she felt like she couldn't anymore. She'd cover up the wounds. She'd let go. She'd give him to his Kyoko, and she would never let herself feel this way again.

* * *

**Here it is. Uhm, yeah it wont have any sequel since it's a vague one-shot. I just really felt sad for Haru, so I really hope that nobody'd get angry at me for this messy story!**


End file.
